


Promise You'll Visit?

by lunaticfringe



Category: Professional Wrestling, Total Nonstop Action Wrestling
Genre: I dont know don't ask me, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2014-10-20
Packaged: 2018-02-21 22:31:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2484662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunaticfringe/pseuds/lunaticfringe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shaw really doesn't want to go back to those fricken doctors...why does Gunner want him to?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promise You'll Visit?

Everything was finally okay-great, even. They were finally out. Not -out- out, he reminded himself, but Bram and Anderson knew. That crazy chick always eying him knew too. Gunner was convinced that most of the locker room knew and it seemed to bother him some but Shaw was more than okay with it. Let one of those assholes try anything now, he dared them. Was anyone stupid enough to mess with them now that it was public knowledge Gunner was his? “Just calm down.” mumbled to himself as he paced the hallway, reminding himself that he was getting worked up over nothing again. He had a bad habit of doing that, nothing he could really help.

Seeing Gunner tended to calm him. With Christy he’d needed to build a shrine to be near her, a mannequin to hold, his actions had been desperate and doting and entirely ill received. Things were so much better with Gunner. He didn’t need all those false assurances, he could go up to the male’s hotel room and a warm body would greet him. His hugs were so much more comforting than that stupid mannequin’s when it came to the inevitable breakdowns. And Gunner actually wanted him around. Christy had been a bitch; she’d tricked him and locked him up. Gunner was his saving grace, his rock…his. A hand on his shoulder tore him from his thoughts and Samuel whirled around, a twisted little smile forming at the blonde behind him. “Can I help you?”

"Gunner’s looking for you." Anderson jammed a thumb over his shoulder before walking off.  
~~~~~~

Gunner was happy, truly, he was…but it was tainted. He knew Samuel was unstable and he knew that made any kind of relationship with him a bad idea but….it was a little too late for that. He’d never meant for it to go this far, initially he’d felt bad for the way Christy and Anderson treated him and then… Nobody deserved to be left alone to rot in a cell. The guy had needed a friend so he’d offered one. He ended up offering so much more and at times that terrified him.

Since before they’d gotten together Shaw had been acting out, grumbling and cursing whenever Anderson came to hang out, jumping Bram more than once. Obsession. The word itself worried Gunner because he wasn’t Christy, he didn’t have it in him to trick Samuel back into the hospital…he cared about him too much to do that.

"I’m surprised he’s not with you." The feminine voice earned a sigh, the taller male turning to face the woman he’d been thinking of moments earlier.

"We aren’t attached at the hip Christy, we still have lives."

"I know I know, just teasing." The redhead held up her hands in mock surrender before seeming to grow more serious. "But you do see that he’s obsessed with you…don’t you? I just wanted to see how you were holding up."

"Everything’s fine. He’s fine. Just leave it." He purposefully avoided her gaze and she answered, pure logic in a painfully convincing concerned tone. "Pulling you away from your friends..jumping them for matches you planned..that’s fine? He’s sick Gunner, you shouldn’t have pulled him from treatment so soon."

"Treatment? Locking him in a padded room is treatment?" He felt a growl rise in his throat, surprising the both of them, and just turned to walk away. Somewhere in his wanderings he came across Anderson, telling him to find Shaw.  
~~~~~~

This wasn’t happening. This couldn’t be happening. They’d been over this before.

"I’m not going. Dammit Gunner I thought you of all people.." Shaw’s face slowly but surely turned a bright angry red, his fist slamming into the wall as he spun away from the male. "YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO FIX ME!" Hot, angry tears pooled and he did nothing to stop them from slowly overflowing. "You promised me. YOU PROMISED."

Gunner did his best to stand firm, just watching Samuel throw his tantrum. Every word hurt, he wanted to flinch away from the yelling but he knew better than to show that weakness. “I don’t want them to lock you up again.” Explaining was useless…he was beyond reasoning.

"No, you just want them to analyze my every move. You want me to share everything with some fucking STRANGER or fucking Brittney or" another fist driven into the wall before he pressed his palms to his face, fingers raking through what hair he had. "You’re JUST. Like. HER. You’re just like ALL OF THEM. I TRUSTED YOU." He stopped his erratic dancing around then, stopping short eerily quickly to stare at Gunner. "I trusted you."

That whisper broke him, before he knew what was happening he was moving forward to pull the male into his arms. “Sammy..stop. I’ll go with you, okay? There’s nothing wrong with therapy.” Samuel didn’t even bother to correct his name or move from his touch, he really wasn’t doing much of anything at that point.

"Sammy?"  
"We used to play cards. Promise you’ll bring cards when you visit?"


End file.
